


You owe me one (The It's Funny How I Still Forgot Remix)

by Mortifer_jpg (Mere_Mortifer)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Art, Character Death Fix, Derry Remix 2020, Digital Art, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Remix, Stanley Uris Lives, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/pseuds/Mortifer_jpg
Summary: Art for the Derry Remix Revival 2020, inspired by QueenWithABeeThrone's ficit's funny how i still forgot.Summary from the original:A deal is made, and Eddie and Stan come back. unfortunately, there's a catch. now the Losers have two seeming lookalikes on their hands, and Richie has to deal with a PA on the set of his new show who looks and acts just like Eddie Kaspbrak, but with tattoos.(Open to find the link to the fic!)
Relationships: (Implied) Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Derry Remixed 2020





	You owe me one (The It's Funny How I Still Forgot Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's funny how i still forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223412) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



> I loved the premise for this fic, and the start of the story with Death having a one-sided conversation with a silent Maturin was incredibly fun to read. I wanted to illustrate that scene, and I decided to play on Death's card in the classic tarot set. Take a look at Eddie bleeding out on the ground over there, what a cutie.  
> Could we uuuuh...get another chapter, maybe? 👉👈😳


End file.
